


love me like I'm brand new

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Plans For The Future, Promises, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 26:  rings





	love me like I'm brand new

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift  
> (alternately titled "I want to wear his initial")

Magnus stared at the ring in Alec’s outstretched hand. It was darkened silver, old. The flat face bared a simple, yet intricately molded L. _Lightwood_.

“I want you to have this,” Alec said, voice quiet and rough around the edges. Magnus glanced up and met his eyes, trying to voice a silent question with his own, afraid to say it out loud. Afraid that the words might shatter some illusion and they might turn to dust.

Alec’s eyes were dark, the loft barely lit in the evening light. They’d lit a few candles earlier, enjoying the peace, but now they were beginning to burn down. Magnus could have simply snapped his fingers and renewed them, but he didn’t. He chose the soft, muted darkness that clung to them. Now he wished the loft were a little brighter, so he might read the emotions in Alec’s eyes, but he didn’t dare bring the candles more life now. Much as he wanted to know, he was scared to.

“It’s--it’s not an engagement ring,” Alec said, eyes widening a little. “Not...yet. I know we aren’t ready for that yet, and the entire Downworld probably isn’t either,” he said, letting out a nervous laugh as a bit of red crept into his cheeks.

 _Yet_. Magnus’s heart felt ready to punch a hole in his chest, beating hard and fast, but it felt light. He felt like he was expanding, like his whole body was filling with light and warmth and _love_. Alec wanted to marry him one day. Maybe not yet, maybe not soon, but he wanted it. He wanted Magnus and a future together even though the Clave and the Downworld would likely make their lives hell for it.

To Alec, Magnus was worth all of it. He sucked in a breath, suddenly the room not holding nearly enough air. “Alexander—” he cut off when he heard his own voice, thick with the emotion of it all.

“I understand if you don’t want to wear it. I know my ancestors probably weren’t the kindest to you,” Alec said, an apology that wasn’t his to give in his eyes. By the angel, Magnus loved this man, this gentle, kind, reverent man who loved with everything in him. “But I still want you to have it, regardless. It’s a family ring, and _you_ are my family now, no matter what anyone else wants or thinks.”

Magnus reached out and took the ring from Alec’s palm, staring at it for a moment before slipping it onto his finger. Alec’s eyes met his, shining. “I would be honored to wear it, Alexander.” He took Alec’s still outstretched hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss into his palm. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re my family, too, and I’m honored to be part of yours.”

The smile Alec offered him was full of awe, like Magnus was the greatest treasure he would ever see. “I’m honored to be a part of yours, too.”

Magnus inched closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer into a hug that Magnus accepted more than willingly, tucking his face into Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s arms held him tight, and Magnus wasn’t sure if the warmth he was feeling was inside or out or both, but he knew he never wanted to feel anything else.

He pulled away slightly, just enough to see his boyfriend’s face. “You said ‘yet.’”

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, nose scrunching in a way that had Magnus’s heart doing flips. His eyes widened as the realization hit. “Oh, I, uh--” he sputtered. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-- I don’t even know if that’s something you want, I shouldn’t have assumed, I--”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, placing a finger over his lips. He stopped, eyes moving to focus on Magnus’s finger, a small smile ghosting his lips at the memory of a time before. Before them, before Alec had blown up the very ground he stood on to kiss Magnus at his own wedding to Lydia, before they knew fully what they would come to mean to each other. “I agree,” Magnus said softly. “We aren’t ready for that,” he paused, unable to read Alec’s expression. “Yet.”

Alec’s eyes widened further, but he stayed silent. Magnus couldn’t tell if he was speechless or sensed that he had more to say.

“When we are ready, though,” he continued, voice barely a whisper. “I’ll say yes.”

Magnus had no trouble reading Alec’s expression this time. His eyes were wide and shining and so full of love that Magnus’s heart lodged in his throat. “Really?” he asked, voice rough.

“Really,” Magnus answered, pulling Alec closer and kissing him. The kiss was slow and gentle and so full of love and adoration and _home_. Magnus felt tears welling up behind his closed eyelids. He never thought he’d get to have _this_. A home. A promise of the future. A _family_. He’d be damned if he ever let it go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
